swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kashyyyk Hunting Grounds Quest
So you want to prove yourself to be a very tough character, well whats the best way then hunting down animals in Kashyyyk, To start your wonderful hunt head to Kashyyyk and complete the Hunting Grounds Access quest series to gain access to Etyyy. Then it is on to the hunt: As you complete each section you are able to take on another part of the Bocctyyy wagers given out by Sordaan Xris. These give some quite spectacular rewards and are well worth doing. While completing these quests, you can kill the named mobs toward completion of the Trophy for Excellence in Hunting in Etyyy, as well. These are scattered across the map like the tasks below. Entering the Hunting Grounds * Head to the Etyyy Forest Rodian Hunting Camp (POI) and talk to Sordaan Xris (276 494). * Sordaan has refused to speak with you. Seek out Ziven Tissak at (419 520) instead in the Rodian camp. Hunting Ullers Level: 43 Quest XP: 21275 Credits: 2000 * Ziven Tissak sends you out to speak with Tuwezz Vol at (-28 -201). * Tuwezz Vol wants you to kill 17 diseased ullers. Ullers can be found all along the river North-East of (550 -133). Be careful because they like to aggro in packs. * Once you have killed them return to Tuwezz to complete this part. Collect Unmarred Elder Uller Horns Level: 45 Quest XP: 23365 Credits: 4000 Reward: Uller Hunting Trophy * Tuwezz Vol Sends you to kill 11 Elder Ullers for their horns. They are located in roughly the same area that you just visited. As before, they are intermingled with other types of ullers in small herds. The same cautions regarding their group aggro tendencies applies here, also. Most Common Areas: (/WP 677 -72 Elder Ullers) (/WP 820 219 Elder Ullers 2) * Return to Tuwezz once you have collected all 11 horns. * After you have completed this part you are sent back to Sordaan Xris at (276 494). Hunting Wallugas Level: 45 Quest XP: 24460 Rewards: Walluga Hunting Trophy * Sordaan wants you to seek out Ehartt Brihnt at (182 462). * Ehartt wants you to collect 21 Perfect Walluga Claws. Walluga's can be found around (-557 -703). * Once you have collected the claws return to Ehartt. * After completed the quest Ehartt sends you back to Sordaan Retrieve Poached Goods Level: 45 Quest XP: 23365 Credits: 3500 * Sordaan now wants you to help out Manfred Carter at (115 445) * Manfred wants you to retrieve 12 Poached Goods at (-1200 0). All of the Chiss Poachers are between CL 45-49. Which means you may want to do some suicide runs to get all of the goods if you can't kill them. :The containers are located at: /way -1094 -14 Poached Goods 1 /way -1092 -94 Poached Goods 2 /way -1205 -142 Poached Goods 3 /way -1228 -127 Poached Goods 4 /way -1186 -88 Poached Goods 5 /way -1158 -56 Poached Goods 6 /way -1211 -26 Poached Goods 7 /way -1225 4 Poached Goods 8 /way -1211 62 Poached Goods 9 /way -1204 88 Poached Goods 10 /way -1112 65 Poached Goods 11 /way -1114 61 Poached Goods 12 /way -1154 -163 Poached Goods 13 * Deliver the recovered goods to Kerssoc outside of Etyyy at (577 -639). * Then return to Manfred Carter at (120 450) in Etyyy. Collect Enhancement Chemicals Quest XP: 31255 * Collect 16 samples of the Enhancment Chemical used by Chiss poachers at (-1204 -121). Kill Chiss Hunt Masters (L46 elite) until you find 16 chemical enhancers. Be very careful because the Chiss Hunt Masters will aggro all around them. Kill the Chiss Poacher Leader Quest XP: 32705 * Go Back to the camp and kill the Chiss Leader, Laen Pieweto at at (-1213 -122). Laen is surrounded by at least 6-8 NPC's. * If you are a lower level wanting to solo this quest, an easier way to do it is to run around this small section of the camp where Laen is, back up onto the mountains. When you are up in a good spot, wait for most of the elite gaurds of Laen to move away and then attack Laen himself and he will come up to you allowing you to battle him only. * After Laen Pieweto is dead, return to Manfred Carter to let him know of your success. * After a brief Deniability from Manfred, he sends you to Tripp Rar at (170 608) to test your hunting abilities. Hunting Moufs Quest XP: 23365 * Your First hunt for her is to go kill the Mouf, specifically Vibrant Moufs North of Chiss Camp at (-906 499). Collect Flawless Mouf Incisors Quest XP: 22300 Reward: Mouf Hunting Trophy * After you finished of the Vibrant Moufs, Tripp sends you back to hunt down the Vicious Moufs (same location). You must collect 18 Flawless Mouf Incisors. * After you have defeated Sordaans best hunter, you talk to Sordaan 494 and he sends you to one more person before you tackle Sordaan. He sends you to, you guessed it, Ziven. (NOTE)The vibrant moufs and vicious moufs are not in exactly the same location. Here are some more exact locations... A large spawn of vibrant moufs can be found at /way -905 832 A large spawn of vicious moufs can be found at /way -1203 564 On the way to these locations there are many other vibrant and vicious moufs. By the time time you get to the waypoints you should already have gotten quite a few. There is another spawn of vibrants closer to camp at /way -269 653 Collect Untainted Webweaver Fangs Quest XP: 26765 Reward: Webweaver Hunting Trophy * This is the biggest count quest, where Ziven at (419 520) sends you to kill 38 webweavers (any webweavers) around (370 -450). They dont drop at a very high rate so you maybe doing this for awhile. Collect Immaculate Webweaver Eyes Quest XP: 27970 * After the massive slaughter of spiders, he sends you to kill webweaver warriors and to collect only 2 eyes off of the webweaver warriors. Then he will send you back to Sordaan Xris. Category: Quests Category:Rage of the Wookiees Content Category:Kashyyyk Category:Kashyyyk Quests